Wyatt Tanner
Main Information: Wyatt is the male representive for District 12 alongside Alessa, his big sister, he is the second youngest of 13 children and is one of the sons of Sarah Tanner who won a previous, unknown Hunger Games, like his siblings, he lives in Victor's Village, he often defends his big sister from being bullied, Wyatt is known to practice knives as weaponry. 74th Annual Hunger Games: Wyatt was chosen as District 12's male tribute to represent District 12 for the 74th Annual Hunger Games, despite being 7 years old, President Snow forced him to be chosen due to that he was fed up with the Tanner family getting District 12 more victors which caused Snow to rig the reaping ball so Wyatt can be reaped.He and Alessa travelled to the capitol with Haymitch Abernathy, their mentor, victor of the 50th Hunger Games and Effie Trinket as their escort. Tribute Parade: Wyatt and Alessa wore black suits with capes that were set on fire(fake fire.)The black texture was the color of the mining carts back in District 12 and they recieved more attention than the other parade costumes. Training: Wyatt was at training with the other tributes, he stuck to his older sister for all of training but sometimes communicated with Rue or Breck, the female and male tributes from 11 and 4, sometimes, he would actually talk with Thresh or Clove, he notices Kyle's strong feelings for his big sister and also notices that Alessa is obvious to it.When Amber, the girl from District 3 fell off the Gaunlets, He was standing behind Alessa and he, Alessa and Kyle peeked their heads out at the commotion.Wyatt recieved a training score of 8 and has 6-1 odds of winning the Games. Interview: Wyatt wore a black suit with black shoe-laced shoes for his interview, he was cheerfully and sweet to Caeser and even complimented him, Caeser also noted that Wyatt is very very close with his big sister and the voice of them, Wyatt then carefully states he will try to win and protect his sister. Before the Games: Wyatt went into a tube with the other 23 Tributes which rose into the arena, he was stationed between Alessa and Tamora, he was also seen looking at the woods for safety. Bloodbath: Wyatt, like most tributes, ran towards the Cornucopia, he snatched up a backpack and a few knives before hiding behind some supply crates, Eric was about to attack him when Alessa stops him and both get into a fight, Wyatt witnesses his sister who was almost killed when Kyle appears and snaps Eric's neck, he then gets Alessa into his arms and ran off, Wyatt runs after, maybe revealing that Kyle, Alessa and Wyatt had a pre-game alliance as planned. Personality: Wyatt is the sweet and angel faced and also innocent side of him and Alessa during the games but is also the voice of reason despite being very young for his age, only being 7 years old and in the Games at a very young age, he is protective of Alessa when she becomes unstable and violent, indicating they are very close. Film Portrayl: In ''The Hunger Games ''Film, Wyatt is Portrayed by Aiden Lovekamp. Trivia: *Wyatt is the Youngest Tribute In The History of the Hunger Games at 7 years old. *He is also the shortest male tribute at 3"10'. *Wyatt and Alessa are the only tributes of the 74th Hunger Games that are siblings. Category:74th Hunger Games Tributes Category:Males